P S: I Love You
by Superbluestar428
Summary: Wally smiled a sad smile as his eyes spilled tears of his own. He leaned forward, and kissed her gently on the lips. He knew that even though she could not see him, she could feel him. He knew because she kissed back. Contains Character Death! Oneshot


**P.S.: I Love You  
><strong>

**Hey guys! I know I know, I should be working on _The Return_ (which if you like a Young Justice and Teen Titan Crossover, then you should read it), but I couldn't get this story idea out of my mind! So I hope you enjoy this oneshot and be warned! This is an tragedy story. If you are a sensitive person, I suggest having a box of tissues. And for those who have 'allergies' I suggest you have two. Anyways, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS~!**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

><p><em>A beeping noise interrupted the night's quiet atmosphere. The speedster, holding a pink-haired girl in his arms, opened his eyes. He seemed to understand what the noise was, and sighed. He untangled himself from the girl and got off the bed. He picked up his spandex costume from off the floor and his other undergarments. <em>

_Once dressed, he opened his communicator. "Hey Rob, what's up?"_

_"Hey KF. We need some help over here downtown." was the Boy Wonder's instant reply. The speedster sighed as he pulled down the mask over his eyes. _

_"Be there in a sec." Kid Flash said as he closed the communicator. _

_"Wally?" He turned to look at the pink-haired girl, who now sat up in bed, holding the blanket close to her chest. The speedster smiled as he dashed over to her side._

_"Hey Jinx." He said softly as he sat on the edge of the bed. Jinx looked him over, noticing he's in costume. _

_"You're in costume." she said disappointingly. A scowl plaster on her face. _

_"Yea, Robin needs some help. So I offered to go." Kid Flash said as he shrugged.  
><em>

_It was silent for a moment, before Jinx asked, "You're coming back home, right?" Kid Flash was taken aback by her question, but quickly smiled.  
><em>

_"Yea, I'll come back home tonight like I always do." He reassured her as she looked into his eyes.  
><em>

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise."_

_"I love you." she whispered._ His smile grew as he leaned down and kissed her on the lips.__

_ "I love you too."  
><em>

* * *

><p>That was the last thing he said to her. A few hours before she received <em>the call<em>. Just hearing the usually-cold Boy Wonder's sad voice made her heart tighten. Tears dripped down her face as she dropped the phone.

_"I'm sorry, Jinx. I'm so sorry..."_

She ran to the scene of the crime. Downtown was officially trashed. Windows were broken and the walls were dented. There were some blood on the streets, and for some reason, she _knew_ it was _his_.

Robin stood there, trying to look strong. She could see that he was trying to hold back the tears. He was looking down at the ground. _Down at a body bag._

Jinx's breath hitched in her throat. She walked to the body bag and dropped to her knees. Slowly, she reached for the zipper and unzipped the top.

There, lying motionless, was a teenage boy. His mask was torn off his face, leaving him maskless. He had freckles all over his cheeks and flaming red hair. If it wasn't for his costume that was partially showing, she wouldn't have recognized him.

She wouldn't have known that this beaten up, broken boy was Wally,_ her_ _Wally._

"No... No. No. _NO_!" she screamed. She caressed both his cheeks. "_Wake_ up! You promised me last night that you would be coming home. You never break our promises..." Tears streamed down her face.

_"You're coming back home, right?" _

_"Yea, I'll come back home tonight like I always do." _

_"Promise?"  
><em>

_"Promise."_

* * *

><p>She sat there, staring blankly at the picture on the coffin. Robin was up, saying a speech about Wally. She didn't dare pay attention. She just continued to stare blankly at the picture.<p>

When the coffin was buried, she stayed there just staring at his tombstone, his picture right next to it and bouquets of flowers also by it. She didn't move from her spot. Jinx and Robin were the last two standing there. It was silent between them.

"Jinx, I'm-"

"It's okay, Robin." Her voice was soft, and she bit her bottom lip to prevent from crying.

"If only I was fast enough-"

"He's _Kid Flash_. He wasn't thinking fast enough to dodge the bullet." Jinx whispered as she continued to stare at the grave. Robin stared at the girl sadly. He didn't have pity on her because he knew what she was feeling. He too lost his best friend. Robin sighed, and walked away. Back to his Tower.

_At least he has people to come back home to._ She thought sadly as she continued to stare. She didn't leave, not even when it started to rain.

She was soaking wet from the rain, but she didn't leave. She dressed in all black, her pink hair cascaded down her back. She just stood there, staring at his grave.

Her tears mixed with the rain that poured on her face. Her legs gave way, and she fell to he knees. She covered her face with both her hands and sobbed.

_"Jinx..."_ she immediately became alert. She looked around, but still she was alone. _"Jinx..."_

She couldn't see him, but he was there. He stood in front of her. His smiled his usual cheerful smile, and wore his usual red and yellow spandex.

"_W-Wally_?" She whispered looking around.

He kneeled in front of her. He tried to touch her cheek, but his hand just past through her.

But Jinx felt it. Just for a moment, she felt a _slightest_ warmth touch her cheek. Her eyes looked in front of her, but still she could not see him.

Wally smiled a sad smile as his eyes spilled tears of his own. He leaned forward, and kissed her gently on the lips. He knew that even though she could not see him, she could feel him.

He _knew_ because she kissed back.

Jinx felt a burst of warmth pressing on top of her lips. She knew he was there. In front of her, even though she couldn't see him. Jinx kissed back, her eyes closing. The cold rain made her pink hair stick to her face. More tears slid down her face as she felt something warm touch her cheek again.

When the warmth was gone from her lips, she opened her eyes. There, standing in front of her, was Wally. He had a sad smile on his face, and tears slid down his cheeks. She saw that he was fading. Jinx wrapped her arms around him, barely feeling him in her arms. She gripped him with her dear life.

_"Jinx, I'm sorry."_ His voice was like she remembered it. She could sense the sadness in his voice. A sob escaped her lips as he faded even more.

"Don't leave me." she whimpered, another sob followed after. His sad smile grew as he kissed her forehead.

_"Never."_ were his final words before he disappeared completely. Jinx limply let her arms fall to her sides. Her lips quivered as she sobbed. She put a hand to her mouth to prevent her from crying out loud. But she couldn't stop crying. She cried out loud as she got on her hands and knees.

* * *

><p>Her pink hair still stuck to her face when she got home that night. She put her umbrella behind the door, and her jacket on the coat rack. She removed her black shoes, and headed to their- er- <em>her<em> room.

After changing into dry clothes, she picked up her wet clothes and headed to the bathroom to put them away in the hamper.

As she passed the kitchen, something caught her eye. She turned to see a red rose in a vase on top of the kitchen counter. Under the vase was a note. She put her wet clothing on top of the counter, and removed the note from the bottom of the vase. How she hadn't seen the rose for about 3 day now was beyond her (maybe because all she did was be depressed).

The note read:

_Dear Jinx, _

_Thought I should leave this for you before leaving. _

_Love, Wally._

A small smile found its way onto her lips as she smelled the rose. One hand rubbed her flat stomach, which in a few months would grow bigger. On the back of the card, read a few simple words that made her heart skip a beat.

_P. S.: I Love You._

* * *

><p><strong>So how'd you like it? R&amp;R~! Sorry if you thought it ended badly. Also sorry for making KF die... I just had this idea in my head. I actually think I did good on this. And yes, Jinx is pregnant. Anyways like I said before R&amp;R!<strong>

**~Superbluestar428**


End file.
